Princess Boa's Demise
by AmiaMermaid
Summary: Candy knows that she's not alone. Never was she alone. Now she wants this person OUT! But who gets Candy's body? The choice is up to Carrion...


**Nice short oneshot. To be honest, I got the idea for it after reading Red Stocking's Ten Million Stars, I _strongly_ suggest you read it if you liked this one. I kinda dedicate this to her I guess. Huh, amiways…**

**Clive Barker _owns_ Abarat. _Owns_ Candy. _Owns _Boa. _Owns _Christopher. **

**Chris is totally MINE!! I shall marry him and we shall live in the beautiful castle and live happily ever after…YAY!!**

Jail cell. Candy's father had trashed her a lot when he was drunk. Never had he said she'd end up in a cell under the most evil man in the Abarat. It had always been about not going to college, or ending up pregnant, or a drunk like himself, but never a problem with the law.

She wasn't focusing on her father now. She was focusing on this person Madam Motley had announced was inside her.

_Princess Boa._ She'd heard stories of her beauty and power, even felt a small connection with her, but never like this. Never realizing that she was inside her, sharing her body. It made sense now. Those magic words, why everything seemed so familiar and why Houlihan had chased after her for so long, until her death. Why the Totemix came to life, the person that imprisoned them was inside her.

"_We need to get out of this cell,"_ Princess Boa said. Now that she was no longer a secret, she spoke freely to her vessel. But her words weren't words but feelings, emotions arranged so perfectly and beautifully Candy could understand every word as someone else.

"I know," Candy said aloud. "We need to get out." Candy leaned back against the cold stone wall. It was eerily slimy.

"_There's water,"_ Princess Boa realized.

"Where there is water, there is a hole." Candy looked and saw a small trickled over her head. No. She wasn't going to get out that way. It wasn't a hole, it was a crack from the rocks that hadn't been fused properly.

"_Try it,"_ Boa demanded. Candy wasn't going to risk scaling the wall to fall and kill herself. They were going to get out to live, not die to get out. Something inside Candy told her to try the door. It wasn't Princess Boa. It was something else. _Her instincts_. Candy hadn't depended on her own instincts in a long time. But she did. She crossed the room. Her bare feet made no noise as she walked across the room.

The door _was_ open. Whether by choice, or by accident, the guard had left the door open and Candy freely pushed it open.

"_No, you fool! You are going to kill us both!"_

"No, you were going to kill us." Candy whispered. The castle was darker than it was light and so she had to remain quiet as she walked. They walked up the dungeon steps. Outside the door voices were overheard.

"No, I don't think you understand Christopher." Mater Motley was saying.

"I think I do. Why do you think I've chased her for so long?" Carrion retaliated.

"She can't save you, you have to save her. _You_ are the one to decide. Neither one of them have a say in the matter."

"_Go!"_ Princess Boa pulsed. _"Go, go, go!"_ Candy didn't have time to reply before the door she was standing outside of opened.

"My my my, if it wasn't the girl, or should I say girls, I was looking for." Carrion said. Mater Motley was sitting on her hand with yet another stichling in her hand. Candy stood in shock for a moment, Boa was egging her on but no one would want to run into Carrion's grasp.

"I'm sorry highness, I need to go," Candy mock bowed and ran. Carrion was caught off guard. His lips pursed as he watched the shadow fade.

"Is _that_ what you want to save?" Mater Motley asked. "Someone that runs at beck and call? Someone that won't even face you?"

"Grandmother," Carrion turned and looked her straight in the eye. "I'm sorry, but _yes_, no, I'm not sorry. _She_ will save our Abarat."

Candy's toes made a sloppy noise as she ran. She didn't know where she was running to, but she did know that she needed to get out of there, for her own safety, she needed to get out.

"_This way,"_ Boa urged her to turn left or right as necessary. Finally, they made their way to the large doors. Candy was strong enough to pull the door open just enough so that she could get out.

The stars twinkled on her, and Candy was shocked by the beauty of the night sky. How beautiful did Carrion's castle look against the sky. To Candy, it looked like every night sky in every happy fairy-tale ending.

"_It's so dark, so evil,"_ Boa said. Candy didn't agree but she didn't linger to long to look at the beauty above her. The stairs hurt her feet as she ran, each step more painful than the next. Warm liquid began trickling from her heel.

"_Pain is an illusion, Carrion is not,"_ Boa informed her. Candy didn't respond, she just listened to the lady inside her head. _"Don't stop, we'll make it!_" The beach came into view, finally. Candy stopped at the edge of the water for a moment to confront this thing in her.

"_We_?" Candy screamed, birds in the trees behind her flustered and flew away. "_We _didn't do anything. I did it. I did it all!"

"_Candy, calm down, you are going to give us away,"_ The voice inside her head lost all urgentness and became calm, soothing, like her own mother's voice.

"No, I won't calm down. I want you to hear what I have to say." Candy's voice softened but her fury didn't relent.

"_Alright, alright,"_ Boa agreed. _"What do you need to tell me before we go?"_

"How could you?" Candy asked. "How could you take me, take my body, take my life. I was going to be normal!"

"_Candy, if you had a chance for a second life, wouldn't you take it?" _Boa asked. _"Wouldn't you jump at the chance to see the man that killed you ruined?"_

"But Carrion didn't ruin you," Candy said, unsure of where this knowledge came from. Perhaps she was able to tap into Boa's self conscience, "You ruined yourself. You know it."

"_Explain this to me,"_ Boa's voice had receded, she was determined to stay strong.

"You led him on, for years. How many letters did you write to him in the beginning? How many times did you talk to him pleasantly?" Candy said. "I know that you did. You were selfish. The only reason you didn't want to marry him was because of what he represents."

"_Wouldn't you? If you felt threatened, wouldn't you play pretend until you found someone else? He was of Night, I'm of Day. They can't come together."_ Boa said. A flame's light rested on Candy's face, but Candy didn't stop.

"What about Finnegan Hobb? Wasn't he of Night _and_ Day?" Candy asked. Carrion's torch lit up her face. Carrion could see the internal battle she was having, but stayed out of it. This was _their_ fight. It didn't matter that his beloved was involved. He _needed_ to let them battle it out.

"_What about Finnegan? He wasn't _the _Prince of Night." _

"No, but he was _a _Prince of Night. If he wasn't your father may have never let you marry him." Candy said.

"_Candy, this isn't about my love life," _Boa said. _"This is about you and me."_

"You don't know how to love. You have no soul you take as you please not caring for anyone _but_ yourself. _Your_ well being. You're a _witch_."

"_It's a good thing too," _Boa said, _"How many problems did you get yourself into that I had to rescue you from? Do you honestly think it was sheer dumb luck? No one, not even here is _that_ lucky!"_

"I am. I've been lucky all my life. Except for when you were a part of it." Candy grew frustrated. "**_Why don't you just get out?_**" With that, a bolt of what looked like lightning hit Candy. Carrion stood paralyzed for a moment. _What do I do?_ He asked himself. Candy's body fell to the ground and rolled into the sea. It didn't float out but the tide washed itself on her lifeless corpse.

To the right of where Candy had stood, was Candy. She was white radiating light, a gold heart pulsed in her translucent chest. She wore no clothes but she was not naked. She smiled at Carrion as he stared in amazement.

To the left, an older woman stood. Perhaps in her early twenties, her hair was much longer than Candy's. She was also radiating light but it wasn't bright it was faded, and dull. A dark blue heart barely quivered in her chest. She wasn't smiling at Carrion, she was concentrating on the corpse on the beach.

"I've never seen such things," Carrion said as he watched the spirits.

"Carrion?" Boa's attention had been redirected. Her memory went back to what Motley has said. _He_ had to save _her_.

"Boa?" Carrion's voice was curious, but his eyes didn't move from Candy.

"I'm over here," She smiled and began drifting towards him. "I've waited so long for you to see me." Carrion turned his head and looked at Boa. He felt nothing. It surprised him. This woman he believed he loved for so long. No emotions were attached with this floating ghost girl.

"I've waited too," Carrion said. He hadn't lied. He'd waited, for years he had waited for her spirit to blow through his kingdom on her way to the land of the spirits. Never had it, and now he understood why.

"Carrion, oh Carrion, I've been so stupid." She reached out for him. Hoping he'd take her and redirect her to the body. "I never should have rejected you. You're a good person inside." Her eyes flittered back and forth as she spoke. She couldn't bring herself to face him.

"Inside? You didn't care about the inside so many years ago, what's changed your mind?" Carrion stepped back from her. Not wanting to touch her.

"I've been trapped inside someone's mind for so long, I've learned how it works, functions, lives and breathes." Boa sighed. "Please Carrion, believe me."

"I believe you, there is no doubt you've been trapped inside Candy's mind. Some of the things she has said and done, it makes total sense." Boa was taken back.

"It does? I mean, of course it does. Carrion, save me. Please?"

"Save you? Didn't Candy already do that for you?" Carrion asked. "Didn't Candy already give up most of her life to serve you?"

"Yes, now help me come back, so we can rule together." Boa said. "_Please?_" Carrion considered this.

"What about me?" Candy piped up. That's all she said. Not again did she open her mouth to speak to either one of them.

"Yes Boa, what about Candy? Rightfully, that body is hers you know." Carrion said. "What shall we do with her?"

"She's served her purpose." Carrion's unwillfulness to serve her made her angry. "You owe it to me! You killed me. Give me my life back."

"Why?" Carrion asked. "So you can run back to Finnegan? Use another person's body?"

"Y-No, Carrion, I'll stay with you forever, I swear," Boa dropped to her knees that refused to touch the sandy beach.

"I didn't take your life, you took mine. Nights I waited for you to accept me, how many ways did I change myself so that you'd accept me and _just_ me? You destroyed me." Carrion informed her. "You played with my mind, didn't you? You used me until something better came along. I'm not going to help you do that too me again, do you understand?" Boa began sobbing light that brightened the ground about his feet.

"Now, now, I'm sure you will find someone as, what did you say in your last letter? _Cruel and disgusting_, as me in the spirit world." That was it. She had been rejected. Carrion wouldn't, couldn't save her now. Her form began to vanish. Carrion felt something pull at his heart strings. "I didn't love _you_ Boa. I loved the girl you would bring here. I just didn't know it."

In a made frenzy to keep her spirit alive, she straightened her form and rushed at Carrion. Her spirit ran cold through him and he collapsed to the ground. The nightmare's collar shattered about him. Candy was still there. She panicked. Her body began beckoning her back but she knew that Carrion may never wake up. The magnetic pull was great but she resisted as she went to Carrion's side. The nightmares were squirming like worms into the sand around his head. She watched them leave. She could feel the weight of her body again, time was running short before her body would force her back.

Candy didn't question what she needed to do. She reached into her chest, her heart beat quickly as her ghostly fingers touched it collecting some of its golden radiance into her own hand. It rested there a piece of her. She stared at it for a moment before putting it over Carrion's heart. She could feel his heartbeat under her hand. Carrion began to glow like her heart and his eyes opened. She smiled at him and he smiled back as her body sucked the last of her spirit into her body.

Candy woke to feel the sun radiating on her face. She looked around. The Sea of Izabella sprayed over the sides of the boat that she was laying in. The cot was small and green but very comfortable and comforting. It reminded her of snuggling with her parents after a bad dream. _Was it all a dream?_ Candy asked. She waited for a response but she was truly empty. It was Candy, just Candy no strings attached. She wasn't responsible anymore for Princess Boa who had gone to the spirit would. The ship she was on was small not much bigger than Mizzel's. But it didn't have a cabin, just a curtain separating the ship into areas. There was another cot not to far from her own. She sat up, a dress pooled around her ankles. Someone had changed her into a white linen nightgown. Her toes stepped quietly as she went towards the curtain, afraid of what she may find on the other side.

"Good morning, actually, we aren't too far from Four in the Afternoon." The voice was familiar. But it didn't fit the person in front of her. The man in front of her had dark brown hair and was much younger than what she was used to. His skin wasn't as pale, and his eyes were dark brown, seeming to lighten with every moment. She stared at him, not wanting to offend this person. Her eyes fell on his lips.

"Carrion?" She was so confused. Carrion didn't have any hair. He had a collar around his head, his eyes were so dark and cold. His skin was supposed to be pale and wrinkled not smooth and in the tanning process.

"You saved me Candy," It was Carrion. The way his voice caressed her name gave it away. "You saved me from myself, gave me a new chance."

"I-I what?" Candy didn't remember any of this. All she remembered was the fight and the magic as it hit her.

"You gave me part of you, your goodness, your youthfulness," Carrion's hand went through his hair. "I saved you. I think you knew that. And you saved me." He walked away from the Wheel and took her hand. It was warm, not clammy like Letheo's, or leathery like Malingo's, but soft. He took her to the stern and gestured for her to sit. She did tucking the hem of the nightgown around her ankles.

"You and Boa had a fight and you separated bodies. You had overheard that _I _was the one who would save someone and Boa was trying to take advantage of that." Carrion explained, "Do you understand?" Candy nodded, remembering the prophecy, the fight, and understanding the separation. "I rejected her. She wasn't who I thought she was for so many years. She made an attempt to kill me. I rested on the sand and you gave me part of your heart. The reaction was almost like time traveling. It was many years ago when I didn't have that collar, or hair. My skin grew pale from not venturing. Now? I want to take you with me. I can't undo the damage I did."

"No, no one can undo their past." Candy whispered.

"Candy, all those stories, some of them are true, others aren't," Carrion said. "The Day was the evil. Their vanity, their pride, their unacceptance. I thought that if they didn't have the light then perhaps they could lose those values. Some of them I wanted to keep. The good that comes with Day, the happiness it brings me. Then you came into the Abarat and for that, I can thank Boa. I can thank her for protecting you while you were here too."

"But what about now? I don't know the magic, she does, I don't know what to do. Maybe I should go back to Minnesota." Candy suggested. She didn't want to. What Carrion had told her made sense. The Day really was evil, not wanting to gain anything but destroying the Night, while the Night attempted to save everything from the evils related with Day.

"You can stay with me," Carrion said, "I'll protect you."

"What about Boa? Isn't she the one you want to protect?" Candy asked. Daring to hope he really cared for her that much.

"No, if I wanted to protect her, I would have let her have your body." Candy nodded. "Candy, I-I love you. I always have. Even before you were born, I _loved_ you and still do and will no matter what happens." _Love?_ Candy didn't know this emotion, she knew so many but this one, she didn't know very well. Something welled in her though. She wanted to protect Christopher, please him, make him happy, be with him forever. Is this love? Perhaps it's a start. Candy reached her hand over and rested it on Carrion's. He flipped his palm and laced his fingers through hers. Her heart began to race. What's going to happen next? They sat in silence for a moment, the waves licking the boat, the sun smiling down on them.

He pulled her close, rested her head on his shoulder. His eyes began to close, drifting into a sleep. His own hair ruffled on hers. She looked at her dressing gown. It was white, reflecting the sun. Little stars were embroidered in the fabric so subtly the sun had to shine on them. Day and Night brought together for a greater good. She contemplated everything that had happened. Her memory began serving her. She remembered the ache in her head, the pain, the _other_ person. As they floated earlier, the sun became more intense. Candy was tempted to move to shade but she didn't want to leave.

Her memory floated to Malingo and John Mischief and his brothers. What will they do when they here word? What will happen now? Princess Boa isn't in exists any longer the Sisters won't be happy that Candy abandoned her mission. Who cared? Who cared if the demon Boa didn't exist any longer? Why would they try to protect _her?_

"It doesn't matter," She told the sleeping man, "It doesn't matter that we can't undo the things we've done. It doesn't matter that Boa is gone. Nothing matters anymore. Nothing but you, Chris, I love you." She lifted his hand to her lips and kissed it gently. The movement woke him abruptly. She looked at him, shocked for a moment. Scars still adorned his lips, they wouldn't ever go away, just like the past. But other things could get better. "I'm sorry."

"Chris, it has a nice ring to it. It's not as long as Prince of Midnight." Carrion chuckled to himself. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

"I don't know," Candy shrugged her shoulders. "Can I call you Chris? Is that alright?"

"You are one of the only people I would allow, the only person." Intimacy surged through Candy. They had a connection now. Something permanent that no one could come between. He looked at the Wheel that was being tossed about by Izabella. "I need to go take control of the Wheel."

"No, let me," Candy stood up and crossed to the wheel. It was heavier than Mizzel's but that didn't bother her at all. Chris came behind her and smiled.

"You know how to work that thing pretty well. Maybe I should have passed out and allowed you to drive."

"You probably should have," Candy agreed. "If you are ti--" His hands rested at her waist. Candy turned around in alarm. How close can two people stand? How did they get here? He was inches from her. The smile on his face refusing to disperse. She bit her bottom lip and ran her finger lightly on his lip. "You smile a lot when those nightmares aren't swimming around your head." Chris pulled her a little closer.

"Are you afraid?" He asked. She shook her head. But Candy was afraid. Not of Chris, of this new feeling welling inside her. This feeling that will one day take control of her and determine her actions as it had done to the man before her.

This emotion took matters into its own hands and Candy's hand moved from his face to behind his head. She pulled him near. Face against face, lips against lips. The ridges were awkward against her own lips. If Boa was still around, she'd have made Candy push him away. She liked this feeling. The kiss lasted moments. The wind lashed at Candy's dress speckling it with water here and there.

Another boat was coming within view, the sailors saw Candy and Chris pull apart. Chris got down on one knee.

She said, "Yes."

**The end.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. This is by far my favorite oneshot Christopher.Candy as much as I want to, I don't think I'll _continue_ it but I may create a sequel oneshot "The Ring" coming to from Mia Mermaid soon!!**

**Man this is SOOOOO the coolest thing to fanfic for!**


End file.
